Uncovering The Deadpool
by TWDFAN98
Summary: A story of the groups battle against the deadpool. Stiles P.O.V / Stalia Shipping / Possible Scira / Rating will change to M in future chapters / POST 4X05
1. Chapter 1

'What a day', I thought as I collapsed onto my bed sheets. My body was aching, my mind was exhausted, and I wanted nothing more than to drift away into a deep sleep. So much had happened today, we discovered the identity of the assassins, Lydia and Malia worked out the second half of the dead pool list, and we managed to get our 'previously-champions' asses kicked in a scrimmage.

The past few nights had flown by; with all that had passed I doubt I've had one night's decent sleep since Mexico. Hell, we just don't have time for sleeping anymore. How can I sleep when my friends, when my girlfriend, (well, unofficially anyway), are being hunted down by some super-freaking-natural assassins? I have no idea.

Ripping me from my thoughts, there was a vibration coming from my desk, my phone. Lazily, I dragged myself to my feet and walked to the desk, fumbling for my phone in the darkness. When I finally answered it, it was Scott.

"Hey Sti, listen man, you need to get down here, now." He said, his 'panicked leader' tone shining through.

"Scott, calm down, look, what's going on? Where do I need to be at," I paused and looked at my clock, "at half past one… IN THE MORNING?"

"It's Lydia, she says that she has, well, you know, a 'banshee feeling', and that she might be able to find the next part of the dead pool list, we're meeting at mine."

I slumped into my desk chair at his words, no sleep for another night I suppose.

By the time I reached Scott's, it was nearly two am, and I could feel my eyes forcing themselves open. As I walked into his bedroom, everyone was there: Scott and Kira sat together on the bed; Lydia sat in front of her computer, staring into with her glossed over 'banshee eyes' as me and Scott call them; and Malia stood perched against the wall opposite me. Everybody's eyes shot to me as I entered, apart from Lydia who was in full on banshee mode. Scott and Kira greeted me and Malia gave me a warm smile that said she was glad I was here. I love that smile.

As Scott and I shared what we call our 'Bro-shake', I asked him about the assassin we'd handed over to the Hale's. I mean, they've been tortured plenty of times to know how to do it themselves. He said that he hadn't heard from them yet, but he reassured me that they'll be fine.

After half an hour or so of idle chit chat concerning tonight's failure of a game, Kira and Scott eventually drifted off into their own little conversation, about how well he thought she'd played and how brave she was… That was my cue to go and stand with Malia.

I could tell just by the way she stood that she was nervous, her head leant back to rest on the wall, exposing her neck just the perfect amount, as she twiddled her fingers impatiently. Her eyes locked on mine as I joined her against the wall, sharing a small silent gesture.

"It's okay to be scared." I said, quietly, trying to keep the conversation between us.

I could tell straight away as her expression changed to defensive, "I'm not scared, I'm just nervous." She reassured me, avoiding any form of eye contact.

"Well, not to be a pain in the ass or anything," she turned to face me, "but being nervous is pretty much being of scared of the possibilities." Her eyes narrowed after I spoke, and she glared at me for a good few seconds. "Like I said, it's okay to be scared." I said, offering a smile to let her know that I wasn't trying to call her weak.

Malia was very much full of pride, she won't admit to fear or weakness, she likes people to think she's as hard as nails, but we both know that I know better than that. I'm the only one that's really seen the 'other' side of Malia, in Eichen House especially. But we share something, a connection, a link of guilt. We both feel that we're at fault for something that was, truthfully, out of our hands, yet we take the blame for it. Her with her mother and her sister, and me with Allison, Aiden, and all the others that had fallen at the hand of the nogitsune. But that's why we get each other, with Scott I can't explain to him why I feel guilty, but Malia already knows it.

As her eyes stared into mine and I pondered all the reasons why she's special, I didn't notice a small smile creep up on to my face.

"What?" She asked, finally beginning to lighten up a little bit.

"Hmm… What? Me? Oh nothing, I didn't urm, I didn't say… anything…" I mumbled and rambled on nervously at her question, eventually excusing myself by saying that I need to go and splash some water on my face to keep me going.

Before exiting the room I stopped by Lydia, who was in a world of her own, trying desperately to figure out the code. On the screen in front of her was the second part of the dead pool list, with the blank keyword box below it. Underneath that sat the two previous key words, 'Allison' and 'Aiden'. Whoever this anonymous benefactor was, they definitely knew how to piss us off.

I headed straight for the sink in the bathroom, staring into the mirror above it. I was a mess: My hair was limp and lifeless, my lips were dry and chafed, and my eyes were puffy and bloodshot with a clear set of bags hanging underneath them. This couldn't be healthy, going on the way I am. Getting a couple hours sleep every night, it just isn't enough to get me through all of this.

I turned on the tap and bowed my head, so that I could splash some cool water over my face, the cold air suddenly hitting my skin, giving me that extra spark that I required, being the only human in the group. Everyone else seems to get some supernatural adrenaline rush when they need it the most, but I'm just drained, all the time.

As I lifted my head back up to look in the mirror, I nearly jumped backwards. A scream tore itself from my throat as I saw that figure, the nogitsune, me being possessed by the nogitsune. Malia was at the door in an instant, checking for any signs of danger but looking confused to discover that no one was there. As I turned, I checked every corner of the room, my eyes searching, scanning for it, for anything. But there was nothing.

Scott barged in, clearly ready for a fight. "Sti what's wrong?" He asked, concern written all over his face. He'll be damned if he loses somebody else that he loves.

My facial features soon turned from fear and shock into confusion and bewilderment… What the hell was that? Slowly, I turned back to face the mirror, the figure was still there. As if it were right behind me, stood a clone of my body, the same clothes as I wear now, but with parts of bandages hanging from random places and sections. A chill runs down my spine when Malia steps into the shot. She wasn't a part of this. She didn't see 'dark Stiles'. And I never want her to.

She rests a hand on my back, rubbing it gently as if to soothe me, but I didn't budge, I just stared at it as it stared back at me.

That's when it hit me… "I know what the keyword is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I rushed past the two frozen and rather confused were-beings as they exchanged worried glances. Within seconds I was with Lydia at the computer, who was still staring intently at the screen. Kira sat up on the bed, as Malia and Scott came back into the room. Scott went and stood on the opposite side of Lydia, and Malia huddled over my shoulder, a few loose strands of her hair tickling my neck.

"Lydia," I said, gently rubbing her shoulder to wake her from her banshee trance. She didn't flinch, but instead she started mumbling things.

"I have to do it," She repeated, "I need to find it." She spoke so quietly that I could barely here her, but the worry and fear in her voice was clear.

"Lyd's, I know the keyword," She gradually turned to face me, the strangled expression on her face still showing, but it was an improvement to have her concentration.

I straightened my back a bit, so that I could address the whole group, "If you think about it, the two keywords so far, have been…" I paused; it still hurt to say their names, the people that I killed. My hesitation didn't go unnoticed and Malia wrapped her hand firmly around mine, sensing my nerves. She calmed me, and gave me the strength to continue.

"Allison, and Aiden. Two people who died the night we took down the Nogitsune." The words came out as if they stung. Scott looked down at the table the second I spoke her name, and Kira, who'd now joined him by his side, looked rather uncomfortable.

"But that's what I don't understand," Kira stated, trying to diffuse the rather tense environment, "Nobody else died that night, I mean nobody that we know." She was in some ways correct, but in so many others, she was wrong.

"It's Stiles." I said bluntly, causing the other four to glance at me. "Think about it, technically, I died, or a version of me. You know, the whole evil spirit that cloned me-" I babbled until finally Malia interrupted me.

"Okay Stiles, we get the point, but are you sure?" She sounded nervous again, a tone that really didn't suit her voice. As for her question, there's only one way to find out.

I slid the laptop away from Lydia so that it faced me and Malia, and the others shifted around to see the screen. As I lifted my hand to the cursor, I couldn't help but notice my hand shake vigorously, I was worried for Malia; tired as hell; and nervous as to what the next step is after revealing this list.

As if she could always sense my fear, Malia leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "It's okay to be scared." The corners of my mouth curled upwards, and even though the others heard it I didn't care. It was sweet as hell for a girl that's spent most of her life as a coyote. Regaining my earlier confidence, I swiftly moved the cursor over the 'Keyword' tab and clicked it.

"I'm not scared." I replied as I typed my name. With each letter I felt my heart bang against the inside of my chest, until eventually, the only thing left was to press 'enter'.

I looked back at her as I went to press it, stared her confidently in the eyes, "I'm nervous."

Click.

The screen blinked onto a new window, with coding that was unscrambling at the speed of light. My exhausted eyes struggled to keep pace with it, until eventually a list of names began to roll off like they were credits in a movie. Nearly every name on this part was new to me, people I'd never heard of, and maybe one or two that I'd heard around the halls at school. The first recognisable name that passed was Peter. Considering he was the reason for us all being here in the first place, none of us really cared.

The second name we knew was Liam, now that was worrying. Not only for the fact that he was now a part of our pack, but he was turned a few days ago. How the hell can someone have known about him yet?

The list continued, definitely the longest one so far. Thankfully, Malia hadn't appeared yet. I stepped back to allow everyone a better chance of seeing the screen, and stood at her side, giving her hand a firm squeeze to make sure she was okay.

Several minutes passed as the list filled and came to a final halt- but no sign of Malia!

"I'm not on it," She shouted, instantly pulling me into an embrace, and although I couldn't see it, I knew she had that perfect full teeth smile on show. The sort of smile that can make your heart melt in seconds. It was a little bit selfish, considering the other three in the room were on the dead pool, but I think that we'd all agree to be happy for her on this occasion.

"Wait… Guys," Lydia said, an edge of worry attached to her voice. We all turned our attention back to her, "It's frozen, there are three more names to go." I looked at the screen, she was right. The last few names were still in coding form, but with the click of a button, we could unscramble them manually.

Releasing Malia's hand, I went back to the computer, kneeling down beside Lydia. We shared a short glance at each other, this was it. Slowly, I placed my hand back on the keyboard. It was slightly damp after the previous use- sweaty palms.

I went to the first of the three names, and without hesitation clicked. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as an unknown name passed by. But there were still two to go.

I can't explain why, but as I hover the cursor over the second set of coding, I feel as if revealing Malia's name would almost be like betraying her. Hell, I was once possessed by an evil freaking spirit that killed _a lot_ of people, but I'm not going to be on this list because I'm human!

Click, another unrecognisable name shot on the screen. One more to go, surely Malia wouldn't be the very last one! I know she's not the best at maths, but right now she needed probability to be on her side.

"Last one," I announced, hoping it would somehow relax everybody. I looked back at her, I had to. It must have been some sort of 'I'm sorry if it turns out you're on the supernatural hit-list' look because that's honestly how I felt. She stared back with nervous eyes, wide and ready for whatever was about to happen. I clicked on the last name.

But what appeared was something that none of us were expecting.

"Malia Hale"

*****END OF CHAPTER*****

**Thank you everybody for reading! Hope everybody following the story is enjoying it so far, got some nice feedback from the first chapter so I will try my hardest to update regularly.**

**Thank you to everybody who favourite/followed the story, and especially to those of you who reviewed, it's so nice to see people appreciate what hard work you've put in!**

**To the person who asked about Scira, I will try to add some Scira fluff in there, got some ideas for what I can do with that, but this is going to focus mainly on the relationship between Stiles and Malia… So how do you think she'll react to him lying about who her real father is? **


	3. Chapter 3

As if it were possible, the room felt even more silent than it was before. I felt numb, putting all my weight on to the desk, barely gathering enough strength to hold myself up and avoid crumbling to the table top surface. I couldn't turn around; I couldn't face her; and I definitely couldn't look her in the eye. To see my own betrayal of her in her eyes, it would kill me.

"Hale," She finally said, barely even a whisper. "Well, that's not me then, so…" Her voice trailed off into the silence, as she probably realised how foolish she sounded. Slowly, I turned my head ever so slightly to face Scott, who nodded in response. It was time. We had to tell her the truth.

"Yes, Malia, it is," He began, reaching a hand out to comfort her. She shrugged it away, taking a step backwards as if it were self-defence.

"No." She barked back. "That is _impossible." _She spat the words as if they were venom on her tongue. By this point I had turned back to the desk. My heart pounded in my chest as she approached me by my side. Gently, she reached out to hold my arm, "Tell me it's not true." Her voice trembled as she spoke, and I could feel my heart sink by her pain.

As much as I tried, as much as I forced myself, I couldn't turn to face her gaze, let alone speak. "Stiles!" She shouted, yanking my arm off the desk and spinning me towards her. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. Somehow 'You're the daughter of a psychopathic bastard' didn't really cut it.

All I could muster up the courage to say, well, mumble rather, was a cheap "I'm sorry," that I'm pretty sure neither Kira nor Lydia could make out. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as several threatened to flow down my own. But that was it. Written all over her was my betrayal. Sure, all the others had hurt her, but she trusted me so much. And all this time I'd been lying to her.

"Malia, I-" I rose a hand to wipe the tear, but instead she grabbed my hand and forced me up against the wall, using her other hand to grab at my shirt. Her eyes shined a light blue, as I felt her fingers elongate into claws, stabbing into my chest.

"Don't you dare touch me," She screamed as Scott and Kira tried to pull her off me. When they eventually did, her hand did not part from my shirt. In fact her grip was so tight that the whole front portion of my shirt went flying off with her, exposing my chest, and several, now fresh claw marks. Blood drizzled down my ribs as Scott and Kira bent down to nurse me, to which I waved them away.

Seeing the damage she'd done, her expression had gone from angry to apologetic in seconds, "Stiles I'm so sorry," she said, cupping her face in her now human-form hands. Lydia was now in front of her, trying to calm her down, but she pushed the banshee to the side and rushed for the door.

Pushing the others off of me I chased after her, but her supernatural powers gave her the edge as she hopped over the stairs bannister and reached the front door before I was even at the top of the stairs. "Malia!" I shouted after her, but it was pointless. She slammed the door shut behind her and I slumped myself into one of the stairs, burying my head in my hands.

Scott soon joined me by my side, "She'll get past this," He reassured me, but to no avail. I didn't believe that. Malia was irrational; she would act out at the smallest of things because in truth, she didn't know how she was supposed to react, so she would do whatever feels natural; instinctive. So to find out that everybody she'd learnt to trust has been lying to her this whole time… I can't imagine what's going through her head.

"No. She won't Scott. She's gonna let go of all the progress we've made. The person she's become. And you know what? She's gonna run off into the woods and hop straight back into her cosy little coyote life and we'll _never_ see her again!" By the time I'd finished speaking; my voice had risen to a shout. I didn't mean to be angry towards him, but I'd wanted to tell her this sooner, he'd said no. Now it's too god damn late and everything is screwed up.

"I'm sorry," I said, after a short period of silence, "I shouldn't be angry at you."

"Don't sweat it, right, come on, let's get you a new shirt and go and find her," We exchanged a quick smile, partially forced on my behalf, and rose to our feet. As I turned to head back up the steps, he stopped me, "You want me to take away some of the-" He pointed my chest but I waved a hand to cut him off.

"Trust me, it's not the part that hurts right now."


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I had one of Scott's shirts on we set out to find Malia. Scott joined me in my jeep and Kira went with Lydia, following behind us. We hadn't exactly planned where we were going, and as soon as I set my hands on the wheel my mind went blank. I had no clue where she'd go.

As Scott pounded me with questions, worried about the girl at question, I felt a little bit bad that I didn't know. "I don't know Scott, its Malia!" I shouted, cutting him off mid-panic. "If you haven't noticed she'd a little bit," I paused, searching for the right word, "Unpredictable. Especially in a moment like this, because, oh yeah, there hasn't _been _a moment like this before!" I collapsed onto the wheel, giving in to the guilt that surrounded me. If there was one emotion that could ever cripple me, it would be guilt.

'No. I'm not giving up.' I thought, slamming my hands off the steering wheel and shooting my head up. "We're going to Derek's loft. Call Kira, tell them to go to the car wreckage." I turned the key in the car ignition, but I could feel a pair of worried eyes on me. I turned to face him, "What?" I asked, wanting to start driving already.

"Well, I mean it might be dangerous out there, it's the middle of the night, pitch black, in the middle of the woo-"

"Okay! Go with them, I'll call you if I find her, and you do the same, _straight _away, you got me?" I felt like the authoritive one in the group, Scott may be an alpha, but we pretty much share the job of leading the group in moments of chaos. I'm the brains and he's the brawns.

After checking with me for reassurance he hopped out of the car and joined the girl's, leaving me to check the Hale's alone. Ironically, if Malia _is _with them, then I'm the one that's in danger.

The journey to Derek's loft felt long and daunting, as I was left alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me going, I couldn't help but think about how this could all pan out. And with all the alternatives I came up with... None of them ended 'well'. Most of them ended with a dead Stiles for many different reasons.

Driving slightly faster than the law allows, I arrived at the loft in less than 10 minutes, even though it felt like more. As I approached the door I could hear shouting coming from the inside, presumably Peter and Derek torturing the girl Scott had found, Garret's accomplice, Violet.

My fingertips brushed the handle of the door, and I stuttered. I didn't know what to say, what to do. If Malia was in there she'd probably rip my throat out on sight. Hell that's _if _she's in there. For all I know she's half the way out of here by now. I'd lost her, the first girl I'd ever...

My forehead rested on the door, and dragged down slowly as I fell to the floor in a heap. As water welled in my eyes I brought my head into my knees and huddled my arms over my head.

"Ah... Stiles isn't it?" A masculine voice sounded from in front of me, filled with sarcastic humour. Slowly, I lifted my head to see Garret, but he wasn't alone, he had Malia. An arm wrapped around her neck, and the other held a gun to her head. My mouth instantly dropped open, and I rushed to get up.

"Ah ah," He said, pushing the gun closer to her temple. "Now if you want her to live, you're going to open the door, and show me where Violet is." He pushed Malia forward, pressing the gun to her back, giving me an smug smile as he did so.

As Malia looked up at me, hopelessness in her eyes, another little bit of me broke inside. She didn't say anything, she couldn't even bare to look at me for that long, still hurting from the truth about her father, but knowing her it was also because she was currently a weakness. Something that, as a coyote, she had frowned on.

Gradually, I turned my back to them, and turned the handle on the door, gently pushing it open. We walked inside, and down the hall as the shouts grew louder. I fell into line with Malia, in an attempt to calm her, and reached out to hold her hand, but Garret soon interrupted, now putting the gun to my back.

"Let's get this straight Stilinski, you try _anything, _and I mean_ anything,_ you will be dead, whether you're on the deadpool or not." He shoved the gun into the base of my spine, giving off a sharp digging pain that I'm sure would bruise in the morning. What am I saying? It practically _is_ the morning...

When we finally reached the opening into the main section of the loft, my mouth hung wide open. Derek was laid out unconscious on the floor, whilst Peter was being held at gunpoint by the rather beaten up Violet.

Garret released his grip on Malia throwing her into me, causing us both to stumble back as I coaxed her fall with my arms. The second we came into contact I felt her tense her arms around me, as if she didn't want to admit that she needed me right now. "Are you okay?" I whispered against her neck, to which she just held me even tighter.

As we turned back to face the room, Violet and Garret were now hugging in the centre whilst a concerned Peter hung over Derek's body, checking for any sign of life. Wrapping one arm around Malia, we slowly walk to join him. Kneeling beside Derek, I reach down and check his pulse, which was a little slow for a werewolf, but steady and healthy from a human perspective. I let out a small sigh of relief, knowing that he'd be back with us soon made me feel a little bit calmer in these situations, because right here right now, I'm going to have to be the one to get us out of it.

Thinking two steps ahead whilst the two captors were still distracted, I took out my cell and dialled Scott, immediately putting him on mute. The second the screen showed that he had answered, I whispered, "Scott don't talk, put us on speaker, get to the loft, _now_," And with that I pushed the small device into my back pocket.

"Now, let's make these freaks pay and get out of here," They both stood in front of us, one bearing a pistol with specially wolfs bane laced bullets, and the other with one of the shotguns Braeden had left.

"Wait, just... Just wait," I started rambling, trying to by as much time as possible. "Look, you guys are in this for the money, right?" They exchanged a small glance, and looked back at me with a glare that said 'yes, now get out the way or die'. Well, that made me feel better.

"You know who's worth the most on that list? Scott McCall, the true alpha. I can call him, and get him here so you can get your bounty." Malia looked at me as if to say 'what the hell are you doing?' But Scott, hopefully, was still on the other end of the line, listening to every word.

Garret and Violet took a moment to confer with one another, Garret the more reluctant of the two assassins. He was afraid of Scott, and rightfully so. Violet, however, was eager, more excitable to go against the alpha, clearly she was someone who enjoyed the danger her job brought about.

Finally the pair turned back to us, "Okay Stilinski," Garret said, that mocking tone back in his voice, "but from this moment on, you do as we say." I nodded in acceptance; we didn't have much of a choice.

"Give me your phone," Violet said, approaching me at speed. I fumbled at my back pocket, quickly pulling it out and hitting the red button multiple times to ensure my call with Scott ended before she snagged it away from me. The next thing I knew, she had a handful of my fist and was dragging me towards Garret.

As protective as she is, Malia went after the girl, snarling at her viciously, only to halt when Violet put her gun to my head. Thankfully, Peter went and stood by Malia, holding her back by the arms. I could tell his touch made her nervous, especially after the truth about him being her father, but right now I was grateful for it.

Violet threw me at Garret's feet, so that I was kneeling down before him, as if he were some sort of powerful king. "Now, Stiles," He bent down, so that his body was towering over mine, "Instead of just calling Scott, how about we send him a picture, so that he knows not to try anything?"I just looked up at him, with slightly tired and confused eyes, "Only thing is, I don't think you're quite ready for your photo."

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, seeing stars. As he laid into me hit after hit all I could hear was Malia's screams of terror and Peter telling her to calm down. Violet laughed a little bit to try and push her over the edge, but thankfully she stayed calm. Each punch that he threw I felt myself slipping away, as if I was floating away, watching the whole thing happen. The only thing that reeled me back in was the sound of Malia telling me to fight back.

Another fist swung through the air, but this time it didn't reach its destination, I caught his fist and swung at him with an elbow of my own, knocking him from on top of me. Rolling around on to my front, I saw Violet coming towards me, until she was stopped by Garret who clearly didn't want any assistance.

I struggled to pick myself up from the floor, my head was pounding, blood drizzled from a cut lip, and I had lost all sense of direction. Just as my feet found their way to the floor, Garret landed a solid kick to my side, sending me rolling some more.

"C'mon Stilinski, you're a joke," He taunted as he lifted me to my feet, pushing me away, giving me a chance to fight back. "What, you got an alpha for a best friend, a coyote in your bed and you can't defend yourself against a god damn human!?" That tore it, I charged at him, swinging a manic fist at his face, but it was too slow and he dodged it, replying with a quick jab to the face that sent me stumbling backwards.

"Stiles, ignore him," Malia shouted, dragging all the attention span that I had left to her. How can I ignore him when everything he's saying is true? I tried to get back up, but I just couldn't find the strength.

"Aw, come on Stiles, aren't you gonna fight for your girl?" He asked, walking over to where Malia stood. Still unable to stand up, I waddled across the floor, trying to close the distance between us in any way possible. He reached Malia, and stood behind her, reaching upwards, he soothingly dragged his hand up her bare arm, causing her to shiver in response.

"Shh," he cooed, using his other hand to push a stray hand away from her neck only to replace it with his mouth.

"Don't you touch her!" I shouted, suddenly feeling this burst of anger and rage surge through my body. I shot up to my legs and ran at him with full force. Peter pulled Malia to the side just before I slammed into Garret, pressing him up against the wall. I went for several gut shots before finally connecting a hit across his face, catching his nose at just the perfect angle so that there was a small stream of crimson pouring from it.

Unfortunately, he managed to duck on the next shot, diving under my arm and back behind me. As I swivelled to face him, he swung another hit at me, but I dodged it before landing a solid shot to his left cheekbone, causing him to tumble backwards for a change.

Climbing on top of him, I went for him like a mad man. Sending lefts and rights all over his face, eventually we must have looked as bad as each other, but it didn't last very long. As soon as Violet realised I had overpowered Garret she raised the gun back at me, screaming at me to stop. But I just couldn't hear her, I mean I could, but it was just numb, the only thing I could feel was _rage_, the only thing I could see is _red. _Until a hand grabbed at my drawn back arm, Malia.

Panting like a mad thing, she pulled me backwards, "Stiles, it's okay," She reassured me, cradling my face with her hands, pulling me closer to hers. Suddenly I stopped feeling so angry, and instead it felt... Peaceful. Like we were in our own little bubble.

"Stupid little bastard!" I heard Garret shout from behind, but soon enough his hands were over my back and he was dragging me along the floor. We stopped in front of one of the walls, and he raised his hands so that he held me by the scruff of the neck, and with a handful of my hair. He lifted my head, and slammed it down into the wall. It was as if I had blinked, and reality had passed by into darkness.


End file.
